365 Days of Klaine
by MissBliss10
Summary: I am doing a 365 writing challenge. All Klaine all the time! I would love input and ideas! Series of oneshots. Mostly fluff. R&R pretty please...
1. Author's Note

I just had this idea and I don't have time to start tonight, but when I _do_ start I promise to try my best to update regularly. So just add this to your faves or alerts and I promise not to disappoint.

This challenge is from ~HeroOfTheStars on Deviantart… But I added the Klaine part… Here is the link

.com/art/365-Day-Writing-Challenge-251582353

Also, I don't own Glee…sadly.

Okay, so. Let the Klainebows commence!


	2. Sleep Deprivation

Sleep Deprivation

Blaine's phone buzzed insistently next to his ear. He turned his head and glared at the offensive device as it continued to vibrate on his pillow. He snatched it up and pressed it to his ear.

"H'lo…" His sleep filled voice echoed slightly in his dark room.

"You were asleep…I'm sorry." Kurt's tearful voice sounded grainy and much too far away.

Blaine, finding that he no longer felt the least bit sleepy sat upright in bed amongst his crumpled sheets, eyes wide. His heart raced and his mind filled with millions of terrible possibilities.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then a tiny sniffle.

"I'm fine…It's just that I can't sleep."

_Oh, thank God._

But before Blaine could voice his relief, Kurt added, "Today was my mother's birthday."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and his chest ached for his boyfriend.

And, knowing that all Kurt had wanted when he called was to hear his voice, Blaine started to sing, imagining that he could feel the shell of Kurt's ear barely brushing against his lips. He meant every single hushed word.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous._  
><em>It's your ability to make me earn this.<em>  
><em>I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.<em>  
><em>It's about how you laugh out of pity,<em>  
><em>'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.<em>  
><em>I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.<em>

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
><em>I mean anything.<em>  
><em>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<em>  
><em>and plant my lips where your necklaces close.<em>

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,_  
><em>medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.<em>  
><em>I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.<em>  
><em>It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.<em>  
><em>It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.<em>  
><em>I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.<em>

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
><em>I mean anything.<em>  
><em>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<em>  
><em>and plant my lips where your necklaces close.<em>

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,_  
><em>I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.<em>  
><em>Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.<em>  
><em>You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.<em>

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
><em>I mean anything. (I really do)<em>  
><em>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<em>  
><em>and plant my lips where your necklaces close.<em>

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
><em>I mean anything.<em>  
><em>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<em>  
><em>and plant my lips where your necklaces close.<em>

Only when he was absolutely positive that he could hear Kurt's sleeping breath, did Blaine whisper, "I love you," and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Aww… Sad little Kurt!<em>

_Reviews make me update faster!_

_And I am currently sick…sooo, make me feel better?_

_Up next: Assassin_

_Oh, and that song was Lullaby by The Spill Canvas_


	3. Assassin

Assassin

The game had been a week long blur of anxiety and dart guns for the glee club. Always having to peek around the corner, check the backseat of your car, and of course, look under the stalls if you ever wanted to pee at school.

Kurt and Blaine were both excellent assassins and eventually "killed" the entre glee club; including a very alarmed (It took nearly an hour to gather the scattered candy corn from the choir room floor).

On the last day of the competition, Kurt came home in utter relief that the entire ordeal was over only to find a very armed Blaine sitting wickedly on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry," Burt called form upstairs, "He told me not to tell you…"

Kurt pulled his own weapon and pointed it at the other boy, his eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," The Ex-Warbler replied, standing and taking a few careful steps towards his boyfriend. Both boys were desperately trying to hide their grins behind menacing scowls and failing.

Kurt bravely closed the distance and pushed the plastic tip of his gun into the other boy's chest. Blaine's eyes had drifted to Kurt's lips and his breath was coming a bit faster than usual.

Kurt leaned and whispered, "You're much too cute to kill."

With that, Blaine crushed his lips to Kurt's coffee flavored ones and sighed.

Ceasefire.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, so much fluffy cuteness!<em>

_Okay, guys. Seriously. Reviews. _

_Pretty please with whipped cream an' cherries an' sprinkles on top?_

_Okay, so now that we all agree that I deserve reviews…_

_Next up: Skipping School_


	4. Skipping School Part 1

Skipping School Part 1

Kurt sighed heavily at the ceiling above Blaine's bed. He traced the path of the fan blades and started to feel slightly dizzy. "I feel so…_bad."_

Blaine sat at his computer desk typing away on his laptop's keyboard. He stilled his fingers for a few moments before turning to face his anxious boyfriend sprawled across his pillows. Kurt had started to straighten his deep red bowtie nervously. Blaine flashed a reassuring smile and said, "Kurt, teenagers are _supposed _to be bad. Our brains won't develop right if we don't do a least a _couple _stupid things every now and then."

Kurt smiled, rolled his eyes, and snorted. "Blaine Warbler, you have the oddest logic." Blaine laughed in return and proceeded with his online mission.

Kurt's smile didn't last long. What if his dad found out? What if he called the school? What if the school called _him_? His grin melted from his face giving way to a look of utter fretfulness. Kurt sat up and glanced at Blaine hunched over his computer. He would just have to tell Blaine that he couldn't' go; it was just too risky. What if…

Kurt caught sight of his boyfriend's expression and his thoughts trailed off. Blaine looked implausibly determined, his lovely, triangle shaped eyebrows pulled together in concentration. A wave of guilt swept through Kurt's stomach. No, he could never do that to Blaine. He was working so hard to pull off the ultimate anniversary present.

Kurt flopped back against the bedspread. A huge wave of sandalwood washed over him and he inhaled deeply. A sigh escaped him and Blaine once again looked up from his work.

"You okay, Babe?"

"I just grasped the idea that I'm going to _skip school_…"

Kurt had never felt more dizzy in his life but this time it had nothing to do with the whirling ceiling fan above his head.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh, what do you guys think the present is?<em>

_I want to hear some guesses!_

_More reviews= Skipping School Part 2_


	5. Skipping School Part 2

I am terribly sorry that this took so long. Most of the time I was on vacation in Tucon, so I kind of have an excuse. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skipping School (And Lying)<p>

Kurt had never lied so blatantly to his father before. Burt thought his son to be staying at Mercedes' house. And Blaine's parents being on a business trip made this the perfect weekend. Now, with only a few miles left to Columbus, he pushed his guilt aside, reminding himself that he was a teenager. And as Blaine had said only three days ago, teenagers were supposed to be bad; parents probably expected it.

Kurt took a deep breath and let his smile show. West Side Story. At the Ohio Theatre. In an actual city.

It wasn't Broadway. But it was as close as Kurt imagined he would get.

He could hardly wait.

Blaine smiled from the driver's seat, making Kurt's heart flutter just the tiniest bit.

"Are you excited," Blaine asked, although it was obvious by the way Kurt's legs were bouncing, that he was indeed very excited.

He just grinned back and said, "Are we there yet?"

And ten minutes later they were. Kurt cried when Tony sang to Maria, he cried when Riff and Bernardo were killed, he cried when Maria held Tony as he died, and he cried because he was so, so ridiculously happy to be in such a perfect place, with such a _perfect _person, on such a perfect night. It was too easy to forget that they were just two kids with parents who thought they were elsewhere, but Kurt was determined to make his bliss last.

The couple walked from the theatre into the crisp night, gently swinging their intertwined hands as Blaine sang softly in Kurt's ear.

_I love him; I'm his, __  
><em>_And everything he is __  
><em>_I am, too. __  
><em>_I have a love, and it's all that I need, __  
><em>_Right or wrong, and he needs me, too._

So, the boys drove home, holding hands on the consol, exchanging whispers in the dark vehicle, the headlights their only light. And when they got to Blaine's empty house, they kissed and slept and dreamed and woke up to buttery morning light.

And no one had to voice the perfection because it was in their smiles and the way they drank their coffee. It was in the goodbyes kisses they shared and it was in the way Blaine stretched out his arms, to hold on to Kurt's hands as long as he could as the other boy walked away.

And it was most definitely in the way Kurt could only smile and hum "Maria" when Burt asked him if he had had fun at Mercedes' house.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please gimme some comments! Last time I checked, this story had 788 hits...and 3 comments. 3, really? You guys can do better than that! =)<p>

And also, next up is square dancing...how the _hell _am i supposed to get Kurt to square dance? Any ideas?

I could always tempt him with the idea of Blaine in tight Levis and a cowboy hat...yummy. ;)


	6. Kid's Books

_I gave up on square dancing...I have decided to cheat and write in whatever order I want. =)_

_This makes for much faster updates and in conclusion, happier readers...haha._

_So, enjoy # 364, Kid's Books_

* * *

><p>Kid's Books<p>

Kurt wasn't positive about how they ended up where they were. He and Blaine sat in Kurt's stuffy attic digging through boxes of Kurt's childhood things, the dust motes dancing lazily in the afternoon sun. The air smelled slightly like his mother, and Kurt tried to ignore the pull that was somewhere deep in his stomach as Blaine, laughing softly, discovered the fifth or sixth macaroni picture of the day.

The art depicted Burt, his arms straight out from his body, his smile crooked, surrounded by smudges of glue that hadn't quite found their mark and bits of random glitter. The title, written in yellow crayon read "my hirow", the letters messy and round.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He hadn't quite found the words to express what he was feeling to Blaine, but he felt it in his heart, which happened to be beating a bit faster than normal. He wanted Blaine to see all these things and he was glad that Blaine wanted to see them. He wanted him to know who he was then and who he was now. He wanted to tell him all his secrets and he wanted to hear all of Blaine's.

Kurt opened his mouth in an attempt to explain but all that would come out was, "I…I love you."

Blaine looked up from the box he was rummaging in, which was piled high with a strange mix of Barbies and Power Ranger action figures. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. His look of shock slowly dissolved into one of absolute happiness.

Blaine blushed – the first time Kurt had seen him do so – and looked at the doll in his hands.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Both boys were silent in their happiness for a few moments until Blaine began to giggle quietly. Kurt smiled, eager to share in the joke.

"What?" He asked.

Blaine held up the yellow Power Ranger in his grasp. The doll sported a shred of tissue paper on its helmet, its head wrapped with scotch tape to keep the makeshift veil on.

"Please, explain this," Blaine replied, clearly trying to keep a straight face. He failed miserably, his wide grin lighting up the dim room.

"I liked to have weddings for my Power Rangers…" Kurt said, trying to make it sound like the most normal thing in the world. With one look at Blaine's raised eyebrows and skeptical expression, Kurt burst out laughing, Blaine joining in with his own echoes of amusement.

The boys spent the next half hour digging through box after box, Kurt occasionally telling stories or recalling a memory.

Around four o'clock they cut open a box simply labeled "Books- Kurt". Kurt recognized a few of his favorites, memories of bedtimes and his mother's soft voice flooded back to him. The two sifted through Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, Hush Hush its Sleepy Time, Goodnight Moon, and others until they came across a thin paper back at the bottom of the stack. Kurt found that he had no recollection of the title and picked it up in curiosity.

There's Going to Be a Baby.

_What? _Kurt opened the cover, which depicted a mother leaning over her son, holding his tiny hands in hers, clearly explaining a new sibling to the wonderstruck boy. A slip of folded paper floated to the ground and it suddenly felt as though Kurt's world had fallen out from under him, his body floating into void. There, on the outside of the note was his mother's handwriting, as clear and natural as if she had written it just last week. The four words were enough to make his heart thud like mad and his breath stick in his chest.

"_To My Beautiful Son". _

He hastily bent to pick it up and unfolded it cautiously. The paper was slightly yellowed and the bottom right corner had been torn away leaving a jagged edge. But the words on the inside were still remarkably crisp and untouched. He read the letter aloud.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Today you came home from school after hearing about a classmate's new baby brother and you wanted to know why you didn't have one. I didn't know what to tell you. I said that I loved you so much that I didn't need a baby. You then told me, "Yeah, Mommy, but I need one…" So, I went to the bookstore to think and ended up with this book. I can't wait to give you a baby brother or sister, Kurt. And I can't wait to tell you. You are going to make the absolute best big brother._

_Love, Mommy_

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears streaming down his cheeks, a shaken expression on his face. The other boy caught him up in a tight embrace and rocked him back and forth, whispering in his ear, "You would have, you know. Made the greatest big brother, I mean."

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Too cheesy? Just the right amount of cheese?<em>

_Leave me a review and let me know!_

_Next up: Undecided_

_(That's the beauty in cheating.)_


	7. Queen

**Queen**

"Kurt Hummel…"

Principal Figgins' voice echoed over the microphone. The gym was instantly silent. Kurt felt his smile melt as all the color drained from his face. His mouth dropped open and cold, nauseating humiliation slipped in, settling low and heavy in his stomach.

Someone clapped sarcastically and another person whooped unkindly.

A blinding, cruel spotlight fell on him and his feet were running before he could tell them to do so.

Kurt heard Blaine call his name from somewhere that seemed very far away, but he couldn't stop. Not until he was out of the gym. Not until he was away from those sickening balloons and streamers, objects whose only aim was to ridicule him.

He shoved the gym door open wide and everything that he had been keeping inside came bursting out as he ran further into the dark. He collapsed against someone's McKinley-red locker and folded his hands over his face, Blaine's footfalls still reverberating through the hall.

A pair of warm arms wrapped Kurt in a tight embrace, Blaine's hands rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

Blaine opened his mouth in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend, but the only thing that would stumble out was, "…Kurt…"

Kurt ducked his face in the dip where Blaine's shoulder became his neck and inhaled deeply, finding much needed comfort in the sandalwood and cinnamon scent he found there, before releasing a gut retching sob.

How could he have been so stupid, so naïve?

How could he have thought that people might forget for one second?

How could he have thought that he could have one night without being ridiculed for who he was?

Blaine cleared his throat uncertainly, having finally found the right word.

"Kurt…it won't always be easy. Some people will _never_ change their minds. But some people will. And I will always be right here, holding your hand and picking you up off the ground when people are cruel."

Blaine's right hand trailed down Kurt's arm and entwined itself in Kurt's long, graceful fingers.

"And I will be right here next to you whether you decide to go home and snuggle up on the couch with popcorn and The Little Mermaid…or stay and march back in there like you own the place."

Kurt wiped his eyes determinedly and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I am going to go back in there and I am going to get coronated. I am going to show them that whether they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't _touch _me. They can't touch _us_."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, I changed the ending... ALOT. Haha.<p>

What did you think of my version?

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

Please...

Next up: Swear Words


	8. Swear Words

Swear Words

Blaine's books tumbled to the ground, his papers littering the floor.

"Shit," he mumbled as he collected them again. He straightened up to find Kurt looking at him, his eyebrows raised, his mouth a disbelieving smile.

"I mean…shoot."

"That's what I thought, Anderson," Kurt linked his arm in Blaine's as the two headed off to French. "You almost lost your Dapper there for a minute."

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's stubbly cheek.

"Hurry up or we'll be late, Potty Mouth," He joked and tugged on his boyfriends arm.


	9. Apples

**_# 41 Apples_**

Blaine loved the fair. He loved the way the air smelled like a million fattening foods at once. He loved the random, far off screams that came from the rides every now and then, the colored bulbs twisting and turning in the dark. And he _absolutely_ loved the way Kurt was staring at his caramel apple, his bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout.

Kurt caught him looking and sighed, "I don't know how to eat this…"

He waved the treat in air to make his point. Blaine chuckled and grabbed the apple.

"Like this." He brought the sticky mess to his mouth and took an enormous bite.

"I can't do _that_," Kurt scoffed, "I'll make a mess." He plucked a mini chocolate chip from Blaine's shirt to prove his point.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine's voice was muffled around the apple in his mouth. He swallowed hastily and made his puppy dog face, his lips pouting and his eyes welling up just a tiny bit. He knew Kurt could could never refuse him when he used that face.

"You can't go to the fair and not have a caramel apple. Please, for me?"

"Ugh. Fine," Kurt complained but wore a smile. He leaned over and took a dainty bite from the apple, still in Blaine's hand.

"There. Happy? "

Blaine took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Kurt's on the rough, wooden surface of the park bench. He grinned and leaned into Kurt's ear.

"Incredibly. "

* * *

><p><em>Cute? Too short? Reviews?<em>

_I am _really_ craving a carmel apple, now..._


	10. Spider

**_#263 Spider_**

Kurt lounged on his bed, flipping though Vogue and singing along to the music drifting from his iHome. An earth-shattering scream came from the bathroom and Kurt jumped and scrambled off the bed.

He yanked open the door without thinking twice to find Blaine standing on the toilet, one knee to his chest as though he were about to perform karate. He whipped his head towards Kurt and pointed to the sink, his face a mask of sheer terror.

Kurt ran to the sink expecting the worst. A small fuzzy spider clung to the slippery sink wall.

"Oh, for God's sake." Kurt turned his back on Blaine and walked towards the open door.

"No! Don't leave me here!" Blaine voice was still pure panic.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He returned to the bathroom a moment later, a Tupperware container in hand. He quickly scooped the offensive eight-legged creature into the plastic tub and snapped on the lid.

"There. Nothing to be afraid of."

Blaine's posture slowly relaxed as he climbed down from his porcelain pedestal. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tomato red.

He kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered, "My hero."

* * *

><p><em>I knew most people would expect Kurt to be the fraidycat, so I decided to write it the opposite way. Love? Hate?<em>


	11. Nervous

_**#180 Nervous**_

Tomorrow would probably be the scariest day in all of Kurt's five years. Except maybe that time when those big kids had pushed him down at the park. Kurt stroked the soft fur of the teddy bear on his chest. The bear's head acted as a column, supporting Kurt's _Little Mermaid_ blanket and creating a warm, comforting tent on his bed.

"Maybe if I stay up all night, I'll be so tired that I won't have to go to kindergarten in the morning. And then, Mommy will let me stay home and cuddle, and nap, and watch _Cinderella_."

The bear voiced no opinion, his glossy button eyes reflecting Kurt's expectant face. Kurt let out an accidental yawn and immediately slapped his tiny palm over his mouth. He needed something to keep his eyes from getting too sleepy. Kurt flipped to his stomach, ignoring the fact that his sanctuary was essentially ruined, and chose a book at random from the shelf in his headboard. The shiny cover reflected the sliver of light coming from his bedroom door which had been propped open just enough to allow Kurt's mother, Mollie, to peek in occasionally.

Mollie leaned against the wall beside her son's door, careful not to let her shadow obstruct the light entering Kurt's room, alerting him to her presence. She listened to him talk to himself or maybe his toys. A smile spread across her face as he began to tell himself a story, trying to imitate the different character voices she and Kurt's father, Burt portrayed when reading to their son. She placed a deliberate footfall on the hall's creaky floorboard and the little voice fell silent almost instantly. Mollie laughed quietly and pushed the door open. She made her way across the room, gathering various Power Rangers and Barbies as she went and dropping them in the baby blue toy chest by her child's bed.

Kurt gazed up with large, unblinking blue eyes, knowing he had been caught. His mother perched lightly on the edge of his bed, and the feeling of the mattress dipping under her weight alone gave him some immediate comfort. She brushed his strawberry blonde hair across his forehead, her soft, melodic voice breaking the silence.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Her voice got a bit higher, and her eyebrows rose in the same way they did when she asked about Kurt's day at daycare, so he knew she was really listening. Kurt drew a long breath, and to his surprise, a small sob escaped him. It was followed by two more, and soon, tears were flowing freely down his round, freckled cheeks.

"Oh, dear," Mollie fretted. She drew back her son's blankets and scooped him up easily, setting him on her hip and rubbing his back in slow assuring circles. Kurt's arms wrapped around his mother's neck, and he rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him into the light of the hallway. The gentle sway of her hips subdued his sobs until they were mere hiccups causing him to jump slightly in her arms.

They arrived in the kitchen, and Mollie set Kurt on the counter, something he was normally only allowed to do when he got a scrape or a sliver. His fleece pajamas felt funny and slippery against the linoleum countertop. The familiar yellow walls and bright white cabinets embraced him and reminded him of the safety of his home and in turn, his unwillingness to leave it. Before he could begin to cry again, Mollie had retrieved a blue plastic cup, filled it with cool water, and instructed her son to drink until his hiccups were gone.

Soon, Kurt was tucked soundly back into bed, his mother kneeling on the floor beside him ready to listen once more.

"Alright," she whispered playfully, "Spill."

Kurt had picked up the girlish phrase recently, from television no doubt, and used it whenever he wanted someone to tell him something. Whether it be a juicy preschool secret or the items on his mother's shopping list. He giggled now, hearing Mollie use it, as was her intention.

"I'm scared." His smile slipped slowly from his face as he recalled just how scared he was.

"Kurt, Honey, I know that new places and new people can be intimidating, but think about how boring it would be if you did the same thing every day, didn't make new friends or learn new things. That is what school is all about." She paused. "I just know you're going to do great, Kurt. I just know it. You're going to have so much fun."

The brightness in her whispered voice was starting to convince him. Her eyes had gotten that excited shine that he knew all too well. He believed her. A small smile erupted on his face and he nodded slowly. Mollie grinned in return, her smile lighting up the entire room.

"Okay, Sweet Boy. Go to sleep so you have lots of energy for tomorrow."

She stood and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the forehead. Her hair tickled his face, and he was surrounded in the smell of laundry soap, sugar, and the perfume Daddy always bought her on Mother's Day. Kurt fell asleep with that small comfort fresh in his mind.

In the morning, Kurt pulled on his crisp new school clothes and donned his brand new Ariel backpack. Mollie and Burt drove Kurt to the small elementary school and walked him to his classroom. At first, Kurt's tummy was a jumble of fluttering butterflies, but all was forgotten in a whirl of crayons, plastic dinosaurs, and animal crackers. Kurt chattered endlessly about his day in the car on the ride home.

But the best part, he informed Burt as they pulled into the driveway, was a certain new friend with untidy black curls and an askew bow tie.

* * *

><p>So sorry for my absence! College stuff. I'm graduating this year, so I'm trying to get all that stuff in order. But I have been accepted to Monana State University Bozeman which in is state and close to home. So... Yay, I guess. Haha. How did you like this one? Whenever I write baby!Kurt, I have a different verse in which Kurt and Blaine meet in Kindy-garden... All credit for Kurt's mother's name goes to Keitorin Asthore. She is an amazing, AMAZING, Klaine writer and, after reading so many of her stories, I couldn't bring myself to change Mollie's name. It just fits her. Check her out though, you'll love her! Is it too early in my return to ask for reviews? :)<p> 


	12. Farm

_**#57 Farm**_

Six year old Kurt wrinkled his freckled nose and pulled his teddy bear close to his chest.

"We must be getting close," he called from the backseat, "I can smell it." He sounded absolutely disgusted. The little family had been driving all day and was now indeed very close to the Hummel family ranch.

Mollie giggled and glanced at her son in the rearview mirror. Burt, slightly annoyed at his son's displeasure, sighed as he made the last turn down the country lane.

"You know, Kurt, there's going to be lots of horses," he offered.

Kurt raised one eyebrow haughtily. "Will there be unicorns?"

"Kurt, Buddy, we talked about this. Unicorns don't-"

"-live on farms. They only live in enchanted forests, remember?" Mollie shot her husband a dirty look as she cut him off. She wasn't quite ready for her baby to see how ordinary the world was yet.

Kurt let a huff and began talking quietly to his bear, a clear sign that he was done discussing the matter.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Mollie reminded Burt. It was meant to be a reprimand, but she wore a smile, thinking of a weekend of her son's adorable high-brow behavior.

"He'll have a good time," Burt muttered, mostly to himself, "I know he will."

When they finally pulled up to large white farmhouse, Burt's parents greeted them with a flurry of hugs, kisses, and cheek pinches. Kurt smiled all through dinner and dessert, and he was happy up until he was awoken bright and early the next morning for a tour of the ranch.

The cows were too stinky, the pigs were far too dirty, and when he was shown a freshly lain egg in the hen house, Kurt replied, "That's horrendous." And although Mollie never stopped finding humor in the situation, it was taking its toll on Burt. This was where he had grown up, became a man. He wanted nothing more than for his son to feel at home here.

So when, Burt's father asked if they wanted to take a kitten home, he couldn't refuse, because he knew it would make the trip worthwhile for his son.

Mollie groaned as a tiny white foot pawed her face. Kurt's chubby hands reached up and wrapped around the tiny ball of fur now perched on his mother's shoulder, returning it to its place in his lap.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Kurt shrieked and giggled as the kitten licked his nose and purred.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Mollie whispered. But even she couldn't resist a smile when she looked over at her husband and found him grinning at his son in the rearview mirror.

"Did you have a good time, Kiddo?"

"Uh huh. I had a lot of fun, Daddy."

"That's good, Son," Burt replied quietly, "that's good."

* * *

><p>So sorry it has been so long, guys! For a long time I was just uninspired and I just recently moved to college. So, I'm a busy busy girl. But, with the new season starting, I got smacked in the face with inspiration. Haha. =) Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
